Last Night at Taipei
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: Chanyeol yang tidak peka membuat Baekhyunnya merajuk dimalam terakhir mereka di Taipei. (Chanbaek) YAOI!


Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi orang paling special untuk seorang pria mungil. Baekhyun. Ya, baekhyun ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special untuk sang kekasih hati. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Chanyeol. Seorang pria dengan telinga lebar, dahi yang mengagumkan, paras malaikatnya yang menawan dan tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang. Membuat sosok Baekhyun begitu terlihat kecil di hadapan Giantnya.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan?" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir keras. Sebenarnya, dia sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada kekasihnya itu tepat di tengah pergantian hari. Dia mengupload SNS dengan foto bibirnya dan caption serta emot icon yang membuat beberapa fansnya menggila di tengah malam. Dan tentu saja foto itu mengundang komentar dari Chanyeol. Jika mengingat hal itu membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu karena mereka hampir saja melalui malam yang panas jika mereka tidak mengingat besoknya mereka masih ada konser di Taipei.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ayo. Sebentar lagi konser akan segera di mulai" Panggil seorang staff yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Ah baiklah, akan ku pikirkan nanti" Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan ruang rias dan bergegas menuju teman-temannya yang sudah siap di belakang panggung.

Konser pun berjalan dengan lancar, dan tak terasa ini saatnya berpisah dengan fans mereka malam ini. Ah, mereka pasti akan sangat mengingat moment mereka bersama fans.

Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sangat manis dan hyperaktif seperti biasanya. Semua member tampak bersenang-senang dengan para fans.

Saat Baekhyun tengah berkeliling panggung, ntah dia mendapat ide dari mana. Dia melihat ada pita emas panjang dan bandana pikachu. Baekhyun mulai mengenakan bandana itu dan melilitkan pita itu ditubuhnya. Terlihat bagai sebuah kado untuk seseorang.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat beberapa moment dengannya" suara hati Baekhyun mulai berbicara tentang idenya saat itu juga.

Baekhyun sudah melilitkan pita itu disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya dia mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah bersama Kyungsoo. Saat hampir dekat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat sebuah bantal. Baekhyun pun mengambilnya dan mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju dirinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memasang senyum ceria saat keduanya hampir mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi di luar dugaannya. Chanyeol mendorongnya menyingkir saat itu juga. Dan berjalan melalui Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Hanya dorongan kecil, tapi mampu membuat mood seorang pria kecil itu hancur seketika. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuang bantal yang ia pegang dan membuka bandana pikachunya.

Baekhyun pun berbalik arah ke belakang dan membuka pita yang sialnya pita itu benar-benar melilit tubuhnya saat itu juga. Baekhyun meminta gunting kepada beberapa staff dengan gerakan tangannya. Dan dengan kepolosannya Baekhyun melompat-lompat untuk membuat pita itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Saat pita itu hampir lepas, Chen datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Seolah tau keadaan Baekhyun saat itu, Chen mencoba menghibur Baekhyun dengan cara melilitkan kembali pita yang hampir terlepas ke tubuh Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Tapi, terimakasih untuk Chen yang membuatnya sedikit terlupa atas insiden dorongan kecil tadi.

Sesampainya di hotel. Baekhyun langsung membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya. Dan saat itu juga seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Hai Baekhyun, kau akan tidur?"

Baekhyun hanya menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Aku akan pergi ke pasar malam di Taipei bersama Sehun. Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak" Baekhyun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"O-oh baiklah" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun terbangun dari kepura-puraannya dan menghela nafas. "Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan maaf? Dasar tidak peka!"

"Kau tau? Baekhyun bersikap aneh kepadaku" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada sang Maknae.

"Aneh bagaimana Hyung?"

"Dia sedikit bersikap dingin tadi"

"Kamu melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

"Tidak kurasa. Aku dan dia masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Bahkan kami mandi bersama"

"Haruskan bagian itu kau jelaskan? Aku jadi merindukan rusa kecil ku"

"Hei, aku sedang menceritakan Baekhyun ku disini"

"Tentu saja aku tau Hyung. Siapa bilang kau tengah menceritakan orang lain"

"Hh.. Sudahlah, aku ingin berkeliling sebentar" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sehun. Dia ingin sedikit ketenangan. Di hari ulang tahunnya ini, harusnya dia tengah bersama dengan Baekhyun. Bukannya mengelilingi pasar malam dengan keadaan mengenaskan (galau).

"Kau tahu? Tadi Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun saat di stage. Oh ya tuhan apa Chanyeol tidak peka terhadap Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan melihat segerombolan gadis yang tengah membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun? "Aku tak salah dengar kan? Mereka membicarakan ku?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku sungguh tak tahan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat itu. Dia tersenyum tapi ... Ah sudahlah aku merasa sedih saat ini"

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis itu. Tapi, mengapa Baekhyun berekspresi seperti itu dihadapan fans?

"Ah, Chanyeol sangat tega. Dia mendorong Baekhyun. Padahal kupikir Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun melepaskan lilitan pita di tubuhnya. Tapi dia malah mendorong Baekhyun. Dan berlalu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh kesal!"

"Mendorong?" pikir Chanyeol

"Kapan aku mendorong... Oh astaga! Jadi karena itu. Bodohnya aku" Chanyeol mulai bergegas mencari Sehun dan mengajak Maknae itu untuk segera pulang ke hotel dan menemui Baekhyun. Dia ingin menemui Baekhyunnya saat ini juga.

"Sehun, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Chanyeol

"Sebentar Hyung, aku sedang bermain. Aku ingin mendapatkan boneka itu untuk rusa mungilku yang tengah menunggu kepulanganku"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sesekali dia pun ikut dalam permainan.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya mengulur waktu ku untuk bertemu Baekhyun"

"Setidaknya aku hampir mendapatkan boneka itu jika kau tidak merengek mengajakku pulang Hyung"

Mereka tengah berdebat sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel. Dan karena perdebatan itu tak terasa mereka telah tiba di hotel.

Saat ingin memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba Suho datang menghentikan langkah duo tiang itu.

"Chanyeol, kau mendapatkan sebuah kiriman. Dari fans" Suho memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Chanyeol.

"Ah, terimakasih Hyung"

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya kalian langsung istirahat"

"Tentu"

Mereka Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki hotel dan terduduk lebih dahulu di ruang tengah. Mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak sebelum memasuki kamar.

Dan Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk memotretnya di sebuah kursi dan meja dengan beberapa botol wine diatasnya. Chanyeol fikir itu keren. Dan disaat seperti ini masih saja dia berfikir seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol mengupload foto itu ke SNSnya.

"Coba buka kotak itu, apa isinya" pinta Sehun

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak berminat untuk membukanya" sahut Chanyeol

"Aku saja yang membuka"

Sehun mengambil kotak yang berada di atas meja dan mulai membuka kotak itu. Sehun melihat sebuah tanda pengirim disana.

"Hyung, ini dari fans mu dan Baekhyun hyung"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu sesegera mungkin merebut kotak yang hampir dibuka oleh Sehun itu. Chanyeol membuka kotak itu secara perlahan dan melihat isinya.

"Kue?"

Chanyeol berkaca-kaca melihat kue itu, ntah mengapa tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan saat dirinya tanpa sengaja mendorong Baekhyun dan mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis tadi membuat dia seemosional ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan kue itu dan minum beberapa gelas wine yang tersedia dekat meja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hyung! Kau tidak kuat minum" larang Sehun

"Aku sudah membuat Baekhyun ku kecewa saat konser tadi.. Aku mendorongnya Hun"

Chanyeol mulai ngelantur. Karena keisengannya, dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah meracau tak jelas. Sehun mulai mengambil handphonenya dan merekam aksi Chanyeol yang tengah mabuk "kapan lagi melihat Chanyeol hyung seperti ini" Pikir Sehun.

Chanyeol mengambil kue itu, memandangnya lalu terisak sejenak. Dan sehun mulai merekam kejadian itu. Dan dengan jahilnya dia memposting video itu ke SNSnya.

Fans mulai penuh membanjiri akun SNSnya berkomentar menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol. Mengapa dia menangis dan sebagainya. Karena tak ingin membuat fans berpikir terlalu jauh. Maknae itu pun membajak SNS Chanyeol dan mengomentari postingannya sendiri dengan akun Chanyeol. Karena dia bingung, akhirnya dia hanya berkomentar tawa yang panjang.

Tok.. Tok..

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhyun hyung. Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum"

"Cepat buka pintunya"

Baekhyun pun berjalan gontai menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah diambang kesadarannya yang dirangkul oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun

"bantu aku membaringkannya di ranjang" pinta Sehun

"Dia mabuk tentu saja" lanjut sehun menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"Apa yang membuat dia mabuk?"

"Tentu saja kau Hyung. Apalagi memang?"

"Aku?"

"Sudahlah aku akan pergi tidur. Selamat malam"

Baekhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya. Melihat Chanyeolnya seperti ini membuatnya sedih tentu saja Chanyeol harusnya bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunnya. Bukannya terlihat mabuk dan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Baekhyun mulai mendekati ranjang. Melepas sepatu yang Chanyeol kenakan dan juga kaos kakinya. Mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Berbaring disampingnya dan mengelus rambutnya. "Maaf kan aku Chanyeol" baekhyun berulang kali menggunakan kata maaf kepada Chanyeol dan tak terasa air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah menawan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasakan air di wajahnya mulai membuka matanya. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mabuk. Dia hanya minum 5 gelas dan merasa pusing, jadi dia masih 70% sadar.

"Baekhyun ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol panik melihat Baekhyunnya menangis. Apa yang dia lakukan hari ini? Dia sudah membuat Baekhyunnya kecewa di stage tadi dan kali ini membuat Baekhyunnya menangis.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku" Baekhyun terisak dan menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol yang masih bingung hanya mampu menenangkan kekasih mungilnya dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Maaf membuat mabuk seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan mu tadi" isak Baekhyun

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf Baekhyun" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun perlahan dan mengucapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghalau air mata yang mengalir di pipi kekasih mungilnya itu. Dan sedikit mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Maaf sudah mendorong mu tadi. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu tadi. Aku memang kekasih yang buruk, bahkan aku tidak peka terhadap kekasih ku sendiri. Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu Chanyeol" Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Mencium aroma memabukkan dari sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengelus surai kemerahan milik Baekhun dengan lembut.

"Hmm" Baekhyun hanya bergumam.

"Hei Baekhyun, ini masih pukul 10 malam"

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih punya 2 jam di hari ulang tahun ku"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol, mendongakkan kepala menatap kekasihnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya

"Aku akan menagih hadiahku"

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan kebingungan nya.

"Hai Baekhiechu. Kau melilitkan tubuhmu dengan pita bermaksud memberikan dirimu sebagai hadiah untukku kan?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif di telinga Baekhyun. Dan sedikit jilatan di telinganya yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik geli.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tersipu mendengar pertanyaan seduktif Chanyeol dan seketika wajahnya mulai memanas dan membuat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku akan bermain dengan hadiahku" Chanyeol yang tidak sabar akhirnya membaringkan Baekhyun dikasurnya dan yah. Mereka menghabiskan malam yang panas di Hari terakhir mereka di Taipei.

The End.

Makasih yang udah mau baca ^^ btw ini ff Chanbaek pertama aku yang di publish. Niatnya mau nambahin adegan NC tapi aku gak kuat ngetiknya wqwq.

Ini cuma imajinasi liar sih wkwk. Cuma kepikiran kaya gini aja pas Baekhyun di dorong gitu. Kasian liat vidionya. Chanyeol emang kadang suka gak peka -_-

Btw thanks reader yang udah baca.

Maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya ini gak diedit lagi wkwk

Vomentnya ditunggu ❤❤


End file.
